Lavender
by Four Leafed Clove
Summary: Seamus needs Lavender. His friends need him. Seamus/Lavender Seamus/Dean/Neville friendship fic for mew - tsubaki


"She'll be alright," Neville promised.

"She won't be, she won't be," Seamus shook his head.

"It'll be okay," Dean assured Seamus.

"She's me girlfriend; even if she is 'okay', she won't be coping!" Seamus yelled. Neville and Dean flinched.

"Sorry, mate." Dean shrugged sympathetically.

"I hate Voldemort," Seamus declared, "I hate the entire world."  
"Even me, Seamus?" Dean asked, sounding wounded.

"I don't know," Seamus replied. Neville bit his lip, obviously worried.

"Seamus, it's not the end of the world," Neville reminded him.

"It might as well be," Seamus replied glumly, "Let's see how this would go; yeah, I have a girlfriend. Yeah, she gets moody once a month. No, it's not because she's experiencing some flow. Yeah, she's a fucking werewolf. Happy?"

"I see your point," Dean nodded.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Neville suggested. Seamus' face fell.

"She's in St Mungo's in a critical condition. Only family is allowed to see her. I don't fall into the category, sadly." Seamus informed them coldly.

"Just tell us something about her, then, Seamus. Anything," Dean suggested.  
"Alright, I'll tell you how I picked her up, then." Seamus nodded.

"So, how's it start?" Dean asked, grinning.  
"Well, it started when we came back to school this year. She was walking with Parvati to Lunch and, well, I couldn't miss my chance. I asked to speak to her alone, and she said yes. Then I said, 'So, did you know there's five shades of purple? There's lilac, dark purple, light purple, violet and lavender. My favourite shade is you.' Then she kissed me. On the lips."

"Well, that's romantic," Dean noted. Seamus smiled glumly.

"Thanks, mate."  
"I'm dead serious," Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we aren't joking." Neville agreed. Seamus rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of useless, though. I might not ever see her again." Seamus bit his lip.

"You will," Dean said confidently, "If, that is, you stop blowing things up!"  
"Hey!" Seamus scolded.

"Just saying," Dean shrugged.

"Yeah," Neville nodded in agreement. Seamus ignored their apologies, bitterly sinking his head down to his knees. His face was sketched in a glum look with his eyes reflecting clear pain and hurt. Tears dripped down his face and he hastily wiped them away. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his friends.  
"Look, Seamus, we're sorry," Dean said, trying to comfort his best friend, "But she will come out. Trust me,"  
"How do you know?" Seamus demanded, not bothering to look at Dean. Dean felt his insides churn.

"Because, well…" Words failed him.

"Hannah and Parvati sent a patronus. They told us." Neville said quickly, "Lavender. They think by the end of the month they'll be able to move her out of the new 'Ward for Serious War Injuries and Other'." Neville said, nodding.

"Really?" Seamus asked, turning around, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Really," Dean and Neville said in unison.

"Thanks, guys." Seamus said, a ghost of a smile working its way onto his perfectly sad face.

"It's just the truth," Neville whispered.

"So, she'll be alright?" Seamus asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Correct-o-mundo," Dean grinned, "Now are you gonna keep whining or blow off some steam and blow another school up, Seamus. Cause both of those options can't be the right one,"  
"I'm not blowing up something, Dean," Seamus grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"BEEP!" Dean called out, laughing, "Wrong Answer!" A small smile appeared on Seamus' face.

"Very funny, Dean," Seamus said, struggling to keep a straight face. Neville grinned.

"We're serious, Seamus. Lighten up. Everything will be okay," Neville advised.

"Everything will be okay," Seamus murmured to himself.

"Besides, you aren't the one hurt," Dean added.

"And you haven't tried putting in a special request to see her yet," Neville laughed.

"Or tried to seduce the waiting witch," Dean said with a saucy wink.

"Or begged," Neville said, ignoring Dean's comment.

"I like seduction better," Dean winked, making a face and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Seamus sighed.

"Seriously," Dean sniggered.

"I don't think me ma'am would approve entirely of your methods, Dean," Seamus joked.

"Brilliant," Dean said sarcastically, "I love knowing what your mother thinks, especially when it has something to do with me!"  
"Anytime," Seamus nodded.

"Lucky ducks," Neville muttered.

"What was that?" Seamus frowned, sounding worried.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just going to find my Grandmother, that's all," Neville said, standing up and walking confidently over to his tired but excited grandmother.

"That's alright, then," Dean shrugged.

"Mm, tis, isn't it? It's not like he's becoming a new dark lord," Seamus nodded, agreeing.

"Well, anyways, do you want some hot cocoa? I think I heard Hagrid's giving steaming cups of them to anyone who was in the battle," Dean suggested.

"If Hagrid made them, mate, they might not be safe to drink," Seamus said, chuckling.

"I'm afraid you might be right," The two boys collapsed in fits of laughter.


End file.
